


A Fortunate Date

by ShadowCrusade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fair Game Week 2020, FairGame Week 2020, M/M, cuz im an idiot, no beta we die like men, who forgot to send this out in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Fair Game Week Day 2: DateWhen Qrow goes on a date with Clover, he has no idea what to expect.Although, what he finds out, is something he didn't see coming.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	A Fortunate Date

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 11:56PM I FUCKING MADE IT

If anyone had told Qrow that he would ever be going on a date with someone in the Atlas military, he would have laughed and cracked a beer bottle over their head. There was no way he was ever going on a date with someone that worked under stick-up-his-ass Ironwood. Jimmy was a good huntsman, but Brothers the General had zero idea on how to have fun. That was evident enough with his second-in-command, Winter Schnee. Amazing fighter, but once again way too strict and not enough fun to ever really befriend. Everything he had ever said to any of Jimmy’s military personnel had been received with annoyed glances and from the higher ups, dirty looks. All of which, Qrow had taken great pleasure in causing. 

Which led to his current predicament. 

Clover Ebi was Captain of the AceOps in Atlas. The best of the best when it came to their kingdom. Their first meeting was a result of Qrow and the kids being arrested and the guy loomed over him, with the smuggest smile on his face as he had taken Harbinger. 

Qrow wanted to punch the guy and take his weapon back. Of course, after the arrest was cleared up and everyone was cleared from stealing an airship and sneaking into the country; an olive branch was extended between the AceOps and them. Which then led to their first mission, in which Qrow and Clover were paired up together. It made sense, considering that it seemed Clover didn’t have a complimentary partner in the AceOps and Qrow was the rogue bird often on his own. Of course, after Clover revealed that his semblance was Good Fortune, the exact opposite of Qrow’s, it seemed that the pair were assigned missions alot together. Something that Qrow found strange since Clover was in charge of assigning teams when it came to missions relating to Amity Colosseum. And it was always the two of them together. It had gotten to the point where missions not relating to Amity Colosseum were also done together. Clover would seek him out and ask for his company on a mission or Qrow would find himself taking a mission and simply assuming that Clover would accompany him since the teal eyed man had a habit of showing up when Qrow took a mission. 

The two of them had built a strong foundation for a friendship. With Clover absolutely not allowing any self depreciation on Qrow’s end and Clover trusting Qrow by seeking advice someone to vent to. The two had also spent a lot of their free time together, playing card games and other games based on luck. Clover won a majority of them, although Qrow did win a couple matches. 

When the feelings of friendship became romantic, Qrow couldn’t say. Spending time with someone that was patient enough to get to know him and not run for the hills? It was greatly appreciated and also terrifying. Clover’s flirting didn’t escape the dark haired man and it took him a couple of tries before he started flirting back. Soon, it became a regular thing between the two much like the rest of their usual routine. 

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise that the Captain asked him out on a date. 

What did surprise him was that he had even accepted the date. And now he was in his room trying to figure out ways to get out of said date. He could always take a mission. No, that wouldn’t work, Clover would simply find him. Maybe fake an illness? Qrow thought about that for a second before shaking his head. How convincing could he be in that? He had never taken a sick day in his entire life, and he told that to Clover. 

_ Nice job, Qrow. You’ve really done it this time. _

Qrow heard the door knock and walked over to answer. “Yang, if this is about-” He stopped talking once he saw who was on the other side of the door. 

“Sorry to say I’m not your niece. Although, if I get a blond wig, I could maybe pass.” An amused smile was present on Clover’s face and Qrow wanted nothing more than to slam the door shut and scream. 

“I thought...maybe...I just.” Qrow fumbled.  _ Great first impression, Qrow. Nice. Nailed it. _

Clover laughed. “You doing alright there birdy?”

“I am a majestic bird of prey, how dare you.” Qrow shot back. The easy banter returning almost immediately. 

“Oh, good. You’re not entirely insane.” Clover quipped as he stood away from the door, giving Qrow room to exit.

“Bold of you to assume that I was ever sane.” Qrow shut the door behind him and stood comfortably next to Clover. 

“You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be lucky charm.”

* * *

“Okay, so were you going to tell me that you were really bad at duck hunt? Or was I supposed to find out on this date that you’re really bad at shooting?” Qrow asked as Clover missed another target on the game screen.

“I thought that maybe the lack of a gun on Kingfisher was a dead giveaway that I’m not the best shot around.”

“Clover...you have a harpoon on the other side of Kingfisher.”

“Have you ever seen me use it?”

Qrow thought about it for a second. “Well...no. Which is probably a good thing since you might end up poking someone’s eye out.”

“Rude.” Clover shot him a look with feign annoyance, but he still put in some more coins in the slot machine. 

Of all places to go on a date, an open arcade in Mantle was the last thing he had expected. Yet, it was perfect. Many things to do, games that appealed to their competitive nature, and the concession stand nearby to grab a quick bite to eat. Really, it had the playful and smooth flow that should be on a date. 

That was until Qrow discovered Clover’s weakness. 

Qrow chuckled as he watched Clover try and shoot down the ducks on screen. With zero luck. The younger man clearly getting annoyed with not being able to win, but also not backing down. It was clear that Clover wasn’t going to let it go anytime soon. 

“Clover, you’re doing it all wrong. That is not at all how you hold a gun.” Qrow told him, in an attempt to help. He heard Clover mutter something under his breath, but didn’t quite catch what he had said. After watching a few more shots, Qrow waited before the next round of shooting began and walked up behind Clover. The man was currently checking the toy gun, no doubt to check if he was being scammed. When the next round was about to start, Qrow placed his hands on Clover’s arms, adjusting them. He could feel the military man tense as he turned to look at Qrow.

“Eyes on the target, Soldier.” He heard Clover’s breath hitch a bit before he refocused. “You’re just pointing at the screen and pulling the trigger at anything that moves. You have to find a target, and relax your trigger finger.” Qrow slid his hand down Clover’s arm slowly, down to his finger that was tense against the trigger of the toy gun. “Relax Captain. Otherwise you’ll miss your shot.” He could feel the brunette’s body relax against him. His breathing was slower, steadier. 

“Good. Now you don’t want to aim for the side of the screen. Go more towards the center, there’s a better chance of shooting them there.” Clover did as instructed. 

The round started. Clover had finally managed to shoot a few ducks. Still not all of them. But it was progress. 

“Qrow! I shot more than just one duck!” Clover pointed to the screen excitedly. Qrow laughed. Seeing the man so excited about getting better at a game reminded him of Ruby when she first beat him in ‘Ninja Warrior’. Granted, he let her win, but the sentiment was the same. 

“Good, now you owe me dinner cuz all the laughing I did has caused me to go hungry.” Clover agreed and two of them headed off to the concessions to grab a bite to eat. Qrow still taking jabs at the man for not knowing how to play duck hunt and the younger man vowing to be a worthy opponent for a two player game the next time.

_ Next time, huh? Sounds kind of nice. _

The two ended their date after they walked around the streets of Mantle some more. Seeing a lot of the younger children playing a game of tag around the roads less traveled. The two walked in silence, but it was not awkward. If anything, the silence was a welcome thing. They both just seemed to enjoy each other’s closeness and they would often exchange looks to each other and smile. 

When the pair had walked around long enough, a reminder throughout the city of Mantle informed them of the last transport. Curfew in Atlas would be approaching soon and if they wanted to be back in time to catch the last transport, they were going to need to head to the landing pad soon. Clover led the way to the landing pad and Qrow followed close behind. He could see the transport up ahead , just a few blocks away. 

“Well this was nice.” Qrow commented. 

“You beating me at duck hunt or the food?” 

“That was definitely a bonus and I will never let you live down your crappy firing skills.” Qrow told him as Clover barked out a laugh. “Seriously though, this was nice.” 

Clover gave Qrow a small smile that reached his eyes. “I had a nice time too. Even if I did end up losing ducks.”

“I knew that you couldn’t be good at everything.”

“But was I good enough to earn that second date?” Clover asked. A playful smirk on his face. 

“Only because I want to see you cry again over not hitting the ducks.” Qrow teased as Clover chuckled. 

Qrow kept walking as Clover grabbed his hand, stopped the shape shifter. “Are you ever gonna let that go?” 

“Not a chance Lucky.”

Clover gently tugged Qrow closer to him. Qrow allowed himself to lean into it. The two men were in close proximity to each other. Qrow could feel Clover’s breath on him. Qrow made eye contact with the AceOps leader and memorized the detail of his eye color. Clover leaned in closer to the dark haired man and Qrow leaned in for a moment. A kiss between them was imminent, until Qrow pulled away and put a finger to Clover’s lips. 

“You want a kiss? You’ll have to earn it by beating my high score on that game.” 

Clover burst out laughing. The sound being a melody to Qrow’s ears. He laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. When he started to calm down, he wiped the tears from his face and shot Qrow the biggest smile he had.

“If you’re not doing anything this upcoming weekend...”

“Sounds like a date.”


End file.
